I Wrote a Person to Life
by fairytaillover416
Summary: The words I write are pure imagination, but words are so powerful, so magical. In my world, magic is a normal thing; there isn't anything extraordinary about it. The thing is the magic in this story isn't the same as the magic I see every day.
1. Chapter 1

They informed me that we didn't have any missions today. It is so great to know that. Lately every time finished a mission they always have to choose another one. They said I shouldn't complain about it since I usually complain about my rent. I understand that, but now I have so much jewels that could cover more than three years worth of rent. I just think they want to go on missions since the S-class exam thing is coming up again. Obviously Erza doesn't mind that the two want to do this and Wendy wouldn't care at all as long as she's with us and were safe. It isn't actually that troublesome for me, it's just that I'm so tired since we like literally have one hour in between mission to eat and pack for the next.

Anyways, here I am alone at my apartment working on this new idea for a novel. I know I have a different story but the idea of this just wouldn't stop popping up in my head. This idea is about this one guy who falls in love with this girl but he knows she doesn't feel the same way. He makes countless efforts to show this girl that he loves her so much. The girl gives the boy a chance and ends up falling for him. During the time the girl falls for him the boy sees the real her and falls out of love. Now the girl is the one who tries to make him stay. In the end I can't help but give the story a happy one, so they become a couple.

I'm trying to come up with how the guy is for this story. I gave up and just thought of the only person, who I think I like, maybe love, but changed a bit of his characteristics. He is a sweet and gentle person who doesn't really like showing his soft side to those he isn't close with. He seems unapproachable and cold when you see him but in fact he's just a good and kind man. He is tall, handsome no doubt, and has the right amount of muscle to make him look strong, but not too much to make him seem bulky or something like Elfman. I couldn't think of a name for this guy. I was stuck on two choices James or Derek. James seemed like a formal name but Derek was a bit too casual. I just decided on combining the names and ended up with Jerek.

I can't help but blush and feel my heart pounding as I think of him. I don't know why and when this thing started, but one thing I'm sure of is that I do feel happy and at peace when I'm around him. Talking to him and just being together makes me all I don't know giddy maybe. I sound crazy, don't I? Happy would probably be giving strange looks and telling Natsu that I'm silly or something. But hey, I can't help it. No one can stop liking a person at a snap of their fingers. I guess these things are coming out now because I can't really express myself when there's something or someone making me hold back.

It's already late, eleven thirty to be exact. I can't believe I took that long just to come up with this guy's character. Or maybe, I wasn't really writing his character, more like fantasizing about whom I got the inspiration of. I leave my new project on my desk and stretch my arms and back for a bit. I begin to head off my closet to change in my pyjamas with a tingly feeling in my heart each step of the way. As I crawl into bed, I can't help but smile at the fantasies that I thought of a while back. I start to drift off to sleep, but get a strange feeling something is going to happen soon. A image of the new character I came up with flashed before my eyes as I closed them. I just brushed it off and let myself get the well deserved rest I so desired.

As I woke up this morning, it seems as though it would be a great day. I did my morning routine of showering and pampering myself, since today just had that special vibe going. I prepared a simple breakfast and ate up. I check everything, keys purse whip and such, before heading out to the guild. At the foot of my door right outside was a beautiful pink rose. A small note was attached to it. It read: Please give me a chance to show you how I feel. A small rush of heat went up to my face as I read the note. The short message ended with a small heart and the letter J at the end. I thought of every person I met that had a name starting with the letter J. A few came into mind like Jet and Jellal, but I knew that was impossible since Jet had started to crush on Levy again and Jellal was no doubt in love with Erza. I just took the rose and brought it with me, thinking that maybe someone at the guild had an idea.

I entered the guild hearing the same I do when I come to the guild. Member greeting me good morning, laughing, shouting and things crashing into the wall or something else. I found my friends at a table smiling and chatting with one another. I joined them after greet each of them a good morning. As I sat down beside Erza, they noticed the rose and started asking a bunch of questions. I told them what I know and asked them if any of them knew a person with the name starting with the letter J other than Jet and Jellal. Levy joked about it maybe being that guy from the weekly sorcerer, Jason. Natsu starting laughing almost to the point where you would think he was about to die. It was annoying at first but I couldn't help but join him since it was a funny idea. Everyone started laughing and making jokes about it except Gray. I stopped and observed him a bit; it was as though he was mad about something. I'm guessing that he was just not in the mood and to let him be. He looked at me and I was shocked a bit, his eyes widened seeing as though I caught him looking at me and turned a around quickly. I blushed and looked down, trying to steady my heart beat and my breathing. I looked back at him and notice that he had gone a bit red. I was surprised to say the least, but it might have been something else, like he was embarrassed, and not what I wished was the reason behind it.

The day went by fast. I went back home and was as usual visited by my team mates who stayed and had dinner. I can't help but notice that Gray seemed to be still a bit bothered what I think is the cause of his mood a while ago. I kept silent about it while the others where here. They started to leave one by one, Gray being the last. Before he left I pulled him back in and asked what was wrong. Like always he told me that I was nothing even though I knew it wasn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him telling him if he ever wanted to talk, I would be there for him. He hugged be back pulling me closure by the waist and letting his head fall onto my shoulder. I savoured the moment, hoping it could last. I let go and wished Gray a safe trip back. His mood seemed to have lightened up since he smiled and waved back as he left. The moment we shared then made me so ecstatic that I begin acting like some sort of fan girl.

I began getting ready for bed again. Right before I pulled the blanket over my body, I heard a soft sound coming from somewhere. I got out of bed and search for the source of the music. I went closer to my window since it got louder and I started to hear a man's voice. A figure of a person standing at the bottom of my window could be seen. He had a lacrima playing the song while he sang. He noticed me looking at him, a genuine smile started to form on his face. He sang louder with more passion. I stood there watching him perform, wondering why this was happening. He stopped singing and looked start into my eyes and spoke. He said: Lucy, my love. Give me the opportunity to show the love I have for you. He looked at me with hopeful eyes, waiting for my answer. Stuttering a bit, I backed up slowly as I began to realize who he was. I closed my window shut in a panic, hearing his plea for me to give him a chance before his footstep as he walked away. I leaned on my bed sitting on the floor. I held my chest hoping that it would stop my erratic breathing. The same question was repeating over and over in my mind. How is Jerek alive?


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping right now would be the greatest thing. I can't even seem to open my eyes, but I can't close them either. The mere thought of what happened last night just wouldn't go away. I cannot find any cause for how could it have happened.

I quickly did my morning routine so I could get to the guild as fast as I can. Maybe someone at the guild might understand what on earthland is happening. Wait. How am I supposed to tell them this? Hey guys! Do you have any idea how someone could just, I don't know, write up a person? They'll all think I'm crazy! Sure magic isn't rare here, but this is not possible. What am I going to do? Well I have no choice but to go to the guild anyways. I'm too weak to cook for myself and I need a distraction from all this.

I get what I need and head off for the guild. On my way I can't help but feel that something is going to happen. I start doubting my visit to the guild and think about continuing my trip. Shaking the feeling off me I push through with my itinerary for the day.

As I entered the guild I get nervous. Everything seemed normal and fine, until they all saw me. There was this awkward silence that just made things even worse. I gave them all a strained greeting and go to the bar. They slowly go back to normal but they still remain a bit tense. I noticed Gray at the other end; he seemed to be looking at me but quickly avoided my gaze when I tried to look at him. He left the bar and went to the back of the guild.

Mira came up to me and got my order. When she returned I immediately ask her what was happening. Apparently a man this morning came in to the guild asking for me. He had a large bouquet of flowers. He wanted to give them to me as a sign of his love. The strangest part was that Gray was the one to answer the man and told him to stop bothering me. Sweat was starting to drip down my neck as I listened to the story.

Why? Why did he have to come here? I can't take this all in. He appears at the bottom of my window, serenading me, giving me flowers, and then coming to the guild. I don't know what to do? Maybe there might be some information in the guild's library. I better do some research right after I eat.

After my meal, I gave back the plate to Mira as she gave me a weird look. I guess I ate too fast like Natsu. Ignoring that, I headed straight for the library. Searching through the different sections nothing came up of my efforts. What was I to do now? I really can't ask anyone without them thinking that I needed to go to some mental hospital. I didn't even notice that it was late in the afternoon already.

Returning to the main hall, I joined my friends to help relive me of my stress from this whole thing. All of us were here except Gray. It worries me that Gray isn't here; especially knowing that he hasn't come back after he went to the back of the guild. Did he leave without being noticed or is he still there at the back? I excused myself and went to check whether or not he was there. Mira gave me a sly look as if she was implying something. I simply brushed it off and left the table.

The back of the guild was so quiet as compared to the inside. The area looked deserted, as if no ever comes here. You could actually assume that if it wasn't for someone cleaning it up. I glanced both ways to see if Gray was in fact here or not. Seeing no signs, I almost retreated back inside if not for him standing up from the other side of the wall. Why didn't I even bother to check there, it's pretty obvious that I wouldn't find him by just standing in one place.

Gray noticed me and just stood there. I approached him slowly not sure if I should. I don't know what's happening, but I think my hormones and desire took over. Without a second thought, I hugged him and leaned on to his chest.

He became stiff and I could hear his heart beating fast. Why is he reacting like this? Could it be that he shared the same feelings as me? I shouldn't do this again. I don't want another Natsu incident to happen once more.

Slowly I pulled away seeing as he wasn't responding. As I did he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me back, he bent his head down onto my head. At this point we switched places since my heart is beating so fast that I bet he could feel it. I relaxed a bit and let him be, holding him again, since it felt so nice being in his embrace.

I moved my head back a bit so I could look at him in the face. I asked what was wrong. He didn't answer me, just kept staring at me, making me melt into his arms. I asked again and telling him not to lie to me since I knew that something was bothering him ever since yesterday. Still he didn't reply, so I gave up and tried to get out of his embrace. That seemed to trigger something in him because he grabbed me and hugged me again but tighter. He attempted to say something yet no words came out. I let him take his time before making an effort to leave once more.

He said my name to catch my attention, which sent chills down my back. I wished I recorded it. He told me it was too complicated to tell me, that the guy's presence was making things difficult for him to resolve the problem. The guy's presence? I asked him if it was Jerek. Gray said: I don't know his name, but I saw him standing outside, looking at your window, singing to you and asking for you to give him a chance. Then he comes here to the guild and brings flowers looking for you.

Jerek is a hindrance for Gray? But how? I mean Jerek just came out of nowhere yesterday. Second why would he point out all the things Jerek did?

I kept quiet for a while trying to analyze everything. What Gray had said and how reacted wasn't like what he would usually say. Then it hit me real hard. I know I just said a few moments ago not to assume things but how could I not after hearing what he told me. I looked back to Gray who seemed to still be irritated with Jerek, trying my best to be calm.

I called him, taking a moment before I ask. Looking straight at him I let the words out; Is it possible that the issue is you liking me? I could help but blush and look down at the floor when I said the last part. Nothing was said, it was complete silence between us. I got nervous and looked back at him. He was blushing just as much as I was. Well that confirmed it for me. He must have noticed me and mumbled a yes.

I couldn't help but giggle and smile at him. I guess he found that as a form of rejection because he immediately released me when he heard me and stepped away. I called him but he simply said no. I tried again but the same thing happened. I told him to please listen and that seemed to work. I gave him a serious look and said; Gray, I like you too. Actually it's more of I love you. I'm sorry I laughed, I guess I was just really happy hearing it.

Gray just looked at me in shock. He approached me as asked: What about that guy? Jerek? I sighed, what am I supposed to say? I can't say I don't know him since I was the one who made him up. I simply told him that Jerek shouldn't be a problem because I don't hold any feeling for him. I told the truth so that okay.

The biggest smile appeared on his face, one that I couldn't help but return. Then something unexpected happened. Gray comes at me, lifts me up and spins me around. This is a side of Gray that I have never seen. None the less I enjoyed seeing him like this, just so happy. He brings me back down and pulls me closer to him.

You don't know happy I am right, Gray tells me. He pulls back and kisses me on the forehead for a while. I close my eyes and just smile. Nothing could be more perfect than this. We move apart but not letting go of each other's hands. It was really dark by the time we sorted things out. We went back inside the guild hand in hand, getting whistles, cheers and more from our guild mates.

Gray, being the now the sweetheart he is, walked me home and decided to stay the night, not that I minded. We had dinner and talked afterwards, sitting on the sofa and cuddling. Right before we got to bed, I hear music again. I stiffen knowing what it was. Gray knew to since apparently he witnessed it last time. Thinking back, Gray stayed a bit longer after I thought he left last night. Going back to reality, Gray was by the window telling Jerek to go away and to leave me alone. I could hear Jerek replying to Gray saying that he wouldn't since he loved me and was determined to make me his.

Once Jerek left, Gray punched the wall. The force behind his punch was so great that it made a hole all the way through the next room. I went up to him and hugged him from behind in an attempt to calm him down. When I heard his breathing even out, I let go and lead him to the bed. I sat him down and stood there, thinking whether or not I should tell him. Knowing now that Gray loves me back and that he wouldn't think I'm crazy, I decided to do it. Calling his attention I simply said; Gray, I wrote Jerek up. Now he's alive.


End file.
